


A slight communication breakdown

by Ohgress



Series: The not too shabby motel room series [3]
Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, but not established enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/pseuds/Ohgress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another motel room. Jennifer Goines disturbs the peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A slight communication breakdown

"You're from the future? Really, Cole? That wasn't necessary. She might get ideas." Cassie said as she slammed car door shut. She couldn't hold it in anymore. The car ride from the psychiatric clinic where they had found Jennifer had been silent. 

News hade been traveling to Cassie's ears that Jennifer Goines was back in psychiatric care in Pittsburgh and that she had been blabbering about disappearing men in general and Cole in particular. When Cole splintered back to her she told him about what she had heard and he confessed that Jennifer had seen him splinter outside the Nightroom. 

So they went to see and talk to her. Or, Cole talked to her. Jennifer had refused to talk to anyone but "Otter eyes". Otter eyes wasn't a doctor, she would not talk to the bitch doctor, she had said. So Cassie had rolled her eyes but stayed in the hallway outside her room as Cole tried to explain to Jennifer that he hadn't disappeared at all, that it had to have been some drug Pallid Man had given her. It was what they had agreed on was the best thing to say. If the army got hold of Jennifer again, the less she knew about Cole, the better.

But then Jennifer had started pleading to Cole again, that he was the only one who understood her, that he couldn't leave with that blonde woman (she was evil!) and Jennifer had glared at Cassie through the opening of the door. She then had clung to Cole and whispered things in his ear and looked at Cassie again and laughed, and Cole had just stood there, not knowing what to do. He tried to calm her and make Jennifer let go of him but she had simply refused. "Okay okay, Jennifer, I'm going to tell you the truth alright", he said and looked at her. Jennifer had gazed at him like he was the center of the world and nodded. "I'm from the future, Jennifer", he said with sincerity. Jennifer looked at him in awe and then she said "Yes, yes you are! You're from the future! That makes perfect sense! You killed my dad and then you disappeared again. You are so AWESOME". After which she had hugged Cole even tighter and to save the situation Cole had hugged her back and whispered to her gently "Which is why I have to go now, Jennifer, but I will come back for you and take you with me when the lady doctor isn't tailing me". Jennifer had let go of him and blinked her eye. "Yes, you do that Cole, you get rid of her and come back for me. I'll be right here. Yes. I will. I will wait. Oh sweet Otter eyes, I knew I was right."

That made Cassie turn around and walk out of the hospital to the car. Now she was walking up to another motel room of theirs. It was late, they had been driving all day and Cassie was tired. 

"No, she won't, she's insane. No one is going to believe her anyway." Cole answered Cassie lightly and hurried after her.

"You don't know that. Jennifer might be mentally instable but she's smart. We saw that in the Nightroom. There is no reason for letting her believe you'll come back, that's just rude", Cassie said as she unlocked the door to their room. "And there is really no reason to be so gentle with her", she muttered quietly to herself.

"What?" Cole asked. He had clearly not heard what Cassie had said.

"Nothing." Cassie said and threw her bag on the queen-sized bed. Because the reality was she was jealous. What was it with Jennifer that made Cole so honest and open with her, when Cassie knew there was a lot of things Cole didn't say to her. 

"Hey Cassie, are you okay?" Cole asked and put his hand on Cassie's arm where she stood in the middle of room. "You seem tired, you should probably rest", he added. 

"I'm fine. I just don't think you should be so open with Jennifer, that's all. We can't trust her." Cole nodded. Cassie took off her glasses and pinched her nose. "I'm just gonna go wash up and then go to bed. You coming?"

"Sure", Cole answered and kissed her. 

They had been sleeping together for some time now, and not just _sleeping_ sleeping... It was that damn night when she had overheard Cole bathing and she went nuts. But overall it was nice, they just hadn't really discussed the terms and frankly Cassie hadn't felt like they had to. They were here and now and it was well enough. But seeing Cole up close with another woman had made Cassie feel annoyed and then the annoyance had annoyed her because she and Cole didn't have a future together anyway. She shouldn't be feeling so much, especially not jealousy. But she did.

When she got out of the bathroom Cole was sitting in one of the chairs flipping through some of the documents they had brought with them. His brow was furrowed and he looked deep in thought. Cassie suddenly felt a pang in her heart over the fact that the sight of him was temporary. She undressed quickly and sneaked into the bed, not wanting to disturb Cole. She didn't feel like talking or cuddling either for that matter.

  
\---------

  
Cole was worried. He had been since in the car. He hadn't been given the silent treatment by Cassie in a good while. He'd learned it generally meant he'd fucked up. So, what had he done now, he kept thinking in the car. Then she suddenly snapped when they arrived at the motel. So that's what it was, that he'd told Jennifer the truth during his little act. But honestly, Jennifer was bat shit crazy, no one would believe her. Even sane people didn't believe him. Cassie was actually overacting a bit. Then he had heard he mumble about something when they walked into their room. If he wasn't completely deaf he could swear he heard her say there was no reason for him to be gentle with Jennifer. But when he'd asked Cassie about it she had looked pissed and thrown her bag on the bed. Was she jealous? She couldn't be. Why would she be? All that with Jennifer was just acting, he had to do something to make her let go. But Cassie had been gone by the time he got out of the room, and she was waiting for him in he car, silently. 

Cole looked up from the papers he'd been staring at but not reading. He was surprised to see Cassie already in bed, curled up facing her nightstand. No, there clearly was something wrong. She was angry at him. 

"Cassie, it was just an act with Jennifer, you know that right?" If he was right with his suspicions he would know very soon.

"Okay", Cassie mumbled into her pillow, not moving. 

Bingo! He was right. She was jealous. He smiled to himself. It was kind of cute. But why would she be jealous of Jennifer? It made no sense at all. If anyone should be jealous it was him, because whenever Aaron was around he acted like he owned Cassie and Cassie just accepted it like it was natural, like they were still together. But they weren't right? Or? Cole actually didn't know what went on with them when he wasn't in this time, but Cassie double-playing? No, that was not even in his mind. Still, they hadn't really talked about what they were. Cole always felt uncomfortable with that kind of stuff, but maybe he needed to man up now. This cold side of Cassie was torture.

He stood up and took off his shoes and undressed down to his underwear and t-shirt. He crawled on to the bed next to Cassie and wrapped his arm around her. He received nothing but stillness.

"Cassie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Cole, I'm just tired." 

Cole decided not to give up.

"Did you get jealous today at the clinic?"

"What?! No." Cassie turned around and she was blushing.

"You did, didn't you", Cole snickered. 

"Why would I get jealous of Jennifer, that makes no sense, she's insane".

"See, that's what I was thinking. You have absolutely no reason at all to be jealous, Cassie", Cole said to her and smiled. He hoped his message got through to her.

Cassie sighed. "I know... it's just that, you told her your secret instantly when she went all lovey-dovey at you, and there is so much you're not telling me".

"Like what?"

"Like, you hadn't even told me Jennifer saw you splinter."

"I didn't think it was important."

"Well, it is. And I don't know what's going to happen to us, and we don't talk about it and I don't like it. "

Cole thought about what Cassie had said. He hadn't really realised Cassie thought about these things. He just thought she would go back to her old life when he was erased and everything would be fine. 

"Are you going to get back with Aaron when I'm gone?" He knew it was a stupid thing to ask but he had to know. He had to know Cassie was going to be okay.

Cassie looked at him flabbergasted. "Why do you ask that? I don't know. A lot of things have happen, I don't know if I can."

"Okay... because I just thought, he acts like you will. Are you seeing him when I'm not here?"

"What??!" Cassie sat up. "You think that?" She looked angry.

Cole sat up in bed as well, facing her. "No Cass, I don't, I'm sorry. But I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Why?"

"Because of what you said. We don't know what's going to happen to us. I won't be around forever, and I want you to be happy".

Cassie's face softened. She smiled at him and her eyes started to tear up. If he was honest with himself it was rubbing off on him.

"I am happy. I'm happy with you. Right now, right here, and I'm sorry if I got jealous and acted like a bitch before. I was mostly angry at myself. " Cassie paused. "I know we haven't talked about this, but I'm with you now James, only you. And I want you to know that". 

Cole gulped. Cassie calling him by his first name made things with his heart. He smiled. Cassie smiled back. 

"Hey, I'm sorry about before, but honestly, we need to talk to each other, okay?" Cole nodded. Cassie was right. He just wasn't use to being so open with a female person. He hadn't really had a girlfriend before. Girlfriend, was Cassie his girlfriend? That was so funny. He just couldn't help snorting.

"So, are you my girlfriend now?" He asked her.

"Are you my boyfriend?" Cassie asked back curiously.

"Yeah, well, okay then", Cole said with a sigh, teasingly. Cassie cracked up.

"God, I understand how Ramse can't put up you with sometimes", she laughed.  

"Oh you don't know the half of it", he chuckled.

"Tell me."

"Sure will, babe. But first..." Cole brought his hands up to cup her face and he kissed his girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think there is too much of Birkhoff in this Cole it's probably because it is. What can I say, I miss the fucker.
> 
> If you wonder about my motel room obsession it's because I've been brainwashed by The X-files. Seriously, I need them to drive a blue Ford Sedan as well.
> 
> I watch too much tv.


End file.
